


Cortejo

by lenayuri



Series: Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas (Thilbo) [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dwarf Courting, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, No Spoilers, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras escuchar a Kili relatar el cortejo de su pueblo, Bilbo desea haber nacido enano para vivirlo. Tal vez, algún día, sea posible.</p><p>(Prompt #7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cortejo

**Author's Note:**

> Este es uno de los drabbles que más disfruté escribir, espero que les guste y ya saben, los comentarios/kudos son siempre bien recibidos. ¡Feliz navidad!
> 
> [Publicado también en Livejournal](http://fandom-insano.livejournal.com/360835.html?view=1417859#t1417859)

Bilbo se halla entre libros y pergaminos, junto con Ori, en una gran mesa dentro de la biblioteca de Erebor. Ambos aprovechan la tranquilidad del sitio para sumergirse en sus propios mundos llenos de letras y conocimiento.

Es ahí donde Fili y Kili los encuentran unas horas más tarde.

Bilbo les sonríe y señala los asientos a sus lados los cuales no dudan en ocupar, uno a cada lado. Ninguno dice habla por el momento, pero Bilbo conoce bien a los príncipes como para saber que Kili no va a quedarse callado por mucho tiempo.

—Bilbo— el hobbit sonríe y le guiña un ojo a Ori quien se ríe tras su pergamino.

—¿Qué pasa?— Bilbo deja su libro y mete un trozo de pergamino entre las páginas para no perder su avance.

—Me preguntaba, ¿los hobbits tienen algún ritual de cortejo?— la pregunta lo toma por sorpresa y se mantiene callado por un momento. Si lo piensa bien, no hay nada especial en la búsqueda de un compañero potencial ni una serie de actividades específicas para dar a conocer sus sentimientos.

Es bastante corriente, en realidad.

Bilbo no sabe a qué viene la cuestión, pero ahora quiere saber si acaso los enanos realizan algo concreto así que le explica a Kili quien frunce el ceño insatisfecho; abre la boca pero es interrumpido por Fili. Una mirada es suficiente para hacerle callar —¿Hay algo que desee saber, maestro Bilbo?— y el hobbit pregunta hasta saciar su curiosidad.

Al finalizar el intercambio cultural, Bilbo se encuentra fascinado y desea fervientemente haber nacido como un enano para llegar a experimentar un cortejo formal. Cuando expresa su anhelo, con un brillo en su mirada como si se tratase de Yule, los tres enanos sonríen.

—Tal vez algún día pueda— comenta Ori con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo que hace que tanto Fili como Kili aborden al escriba quien se sonroja aún  más.

Bilbo les sonríe y prosigue con su lectura hasta que es hora de la cena y nota que sólo Ori se encuentra con él. Ambos se dirigen al área común donde se reúnen con la compañía y la cena avanza como siempre. Bilbo echa un vistazo a Thorin que está a dos asientos a su derecha y se sonroja cuando se topa con su mirada.

Cuando la cena termina la compañía se retira, dejando sólo a Thorin y a Bilbo en la mesa.

El silencio que sigue es torpe y cuando Thorin se acerca al asiento de Bilbo, el hobbit no espera el toque cálido y tierno del enano contra su mejilla. El rey sonríe y se inclina, tomando las manos de Bilbo con reverencia —Bilbo Baggins, ¿me permitirías cortejarte?

Es entonces cuando las miradas de complicidad entre Fili y Kili y las palabras de Ori toman significado. Bilbo se acerca a Thorin y besa su mejilla, susurrando con calidez —Sí, Thorin, acepto.

Tal vez no necesita ser un enano para vivir su cortejo, después de todo.


End file.
